


A Touch of Trickery

by JenCforCarolina



Category: Tales of Inthya
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 04:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenCforCarolina/pseuds/JenCforCarolina
Summary: Aelia does not like Lady Perlita one bit, but Orsina would be upset if someone were to say... break her nose, as Aelia really wants to. That's not very lawful good. So, Aelia has to devise a different plot to threaten and gloat over the Baroness...





	A Touch of Trickery

**Author's Note:**

> A small scene that got stuck in my head when I finished Daughter of The Sun by Effie Calvin, just needed to pen it out of there. I entirely expect no one who follows me to know what I'm on about, and I am fully prepared to be a one-woman fandom for these books. They're lovely wholesome fantasy wlw romance.

“Please…” Aelia is whining, but allowing herself to be dragged. She feels equally obligated to whine, and to be led to the manor door.

Orsina is tense, jittery even, but puts on a brave face as she approaches the guard. They recognize her, but appear confused. Orsina clears her throat.

“Please inform the Baroness that Paladin Orsina and…” She glances back at Aelia. “Her Lady Elyne… have a matter of importance to discuss, and that it will not take long.”

The guards both nod, one ducks inside to catch a messenger, the other smiles lightly to Orsina. “It is good to see you again.” He says softly, fondly. He is much older than her. Orsina dips her head back, but nothing more.

Shortly, they’re led into the household, and down the halls. Aelia makes herself prim and proper, to match Orsina’s stiffness.

Baroness Perlita takes them in the parlor, stiff and tight-lipped, though her face twitches when she lays eyes on ‘Elyne.’

Aelia remembers, now, how much Elyne’s form looked like Perlita’s own visage. How the day in the woods of Soria she had taken the very shape of this woman for a moment. She regretted, now, using Orsina’s emotions in that way. But on the other hand, she loved the way this looked, tasted the delightful radiations of jealousy. Perlita was not Orsina’s lover, or friend anymore. It was Elyne, Aelia. And she would treat her so much better.

“We have come to apologize.” Orsina begins, hard and uncomfortable. “Rather, my lady has. I am merely… reinforcement.” She glares at Aelia to signify she should begin.

“I’m sorry.” Aeila sighs, explosively. Orsina nudges her with an elbow. “I’m sorry… for haunting you with a vision of young Orsina… and trying to make you guilty, rightly so because you’re a rotten-”

“Elyne.” Orsina snaps, but Aelia can tell that she isn’t really upset. And perhaps, despite herself, is enjoying Perlita’s discomfort a little bit.

Aelia rolls her eyes and attaches herself to her girlfriend’s arm. It’s certainly a possessive motion, one Lady Perlita stiffens further at. Or perhaps it’s the informality of the way Orsina says her name, the gentle reprimand softened by love.

Yes, last night Aelia had shifted her form into a young Orsina and snuck into Lady Perlita’s gardens, darting around the grounds, climbing trees, and calling to her, until the Baroness fled indoors. Maybe she had transported herself to Perlita’s bedroom, standing there, looking sorrowful. Lady Perlita had charged at her, and she had vanished.

Maybe she had forgotten to change back before Orsina found her again in town. Maybe that was an accident, maybe not. Of course, Orsina had insisted on apologizing in the morning. She had made a show of being disappointed in her lover, but it sure hadn’t been enough to stiffen the way she’d taken Aelia in her arms that night, hadn’t muted the kisses, or pronouncements of love.

Lady Perlita takes them both in with regal coldness, but looks like she wishes she could rip Aelia’s fingers off Orsina’s arm. “You were the cause of those visions? Well. Since you are so respectfully apologizing, and appear to be an acquaintance of my dear friend Orsina. I will not have you thrown in the dungeon for such actions, merely banished from Melidrie.”

Aelia laughs, even as Orsina tightens her lips in a frown.

“If she is never to return, then neither am I.” She tries. 

“No. No one will be banished.” Aelia titters. “You haven’t an ounce of the power needed to banish me. And my paladin will be allowed to visit her hometown, and her fathers. I quite like their cooking.” 

Perlita stands. “Need I call my guards?” Her voice has grown shrill. “You will leave my lands and you will not return.”

“Elyne…” Orsina warns. “Don’t make a scene…”

Aelia sweeps her free arm behind her back, straightens up tall with smug confidence. “Even if I were never to set foot here again, my presence would never leave. I’ve met already musicians, artisans, craftspeople in town. I’ve befriended them and they have felt my blessings.”

“Out.” Perlita commands, claps her hands. The doors swing open, the pair of guards outside enter, not aggressively, but attentive.

Aelia calls up a breeze, fills the room and sets papers, hair, and gowns fluttering. Her eyes flash purple with magic and she calls an ominous layer to her voice. “Do not insult me as your father insulted Iolar.” She intones.

“Stop.” Orsina commands. “The magic is too far.” Aelia sighs, and tilts her head longingly.

“As you wish, my paladin.” She relents, putting on airs, and smooths her skirt.

Perlita looks shaken, the guards that pushed the doors open are looking to Orsina.

“It’s alright. She’s not vengeful. Just a little bitter.” Orsina promises them. 

“I’m very sorry for scaring you, twice now.” Aelia says earnestly, cheerfully, with a messy curtsey. “But don’t ever tell Orsina what to do again. I know exactly how many times you have.”

“Elyne, let’s go.” Orsina insists. “You’ve bothered the baroness enough.” Perlita is boring eyes into the back of Orsina’s skull. 

“Certainly, love.” Perlita’s gaze snaps to her, Aelia stares back, even as Orsina escorts her out.

The guards shut the door behind them, and Orsina sighs. “That is not how I wanted that to go.”

“Oh, but she’ll never bother you again.” Aelia pouts. “I think it was perfect.”

“You practically told her what you are. Isn’t that dangerous?” 

Aelia waves a hand. “She doesn’t know for sure, it’s fine, really. You worry too much.” 

Orsina shakes her head, as one of the guards catches up. “You aren’t really banished.” He informs them. “But I wouldn't return to the manor if I were you.”

“See?” Aelia beams, planting a kiss on Orsina’s displeased cheek. “It’s just fine.”


End file.
